El Verdugo del Tiempo
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: 【PAUSA TEMPORAL】Samantha Manson había llevado una vida adolescente muy interesante hasta que su vida fue robada por una explosión en la Hamburguesa Apestosa. Ahora, sin saber muy bien por qué y a petición del fantasma Clockwork, es ella quien tiene que detener al monstruo que consumió a Danny Phantom, en una época muy distinta a la que ella recuerda, pues para eso fue salvada.


_[Long-Fic]_

**El Verdugo del Tiempo**

—Dan Phantom & M. Samantha—

_Samantha Manson había llevado una vida adolescente muy interesante hasta que su vida fue robada por una explosión en la Hamburguesa Apestosa. Ahora, sin saber muy bien por qué y a petición del fantasma Clockwork, es ella quien tiene que detener al monstruo que consumió a Danny Phantom, en una época muy distinta a la que ella recuerda, pues para eso fue salvada. ¿Qué es Dan Phantom en realidad?_

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje fuerte. | Violencia explícita. | Temas adultos. | Muerte de personajes. | Lime.

**D**isclaimer:

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

**El Guardián del Tiempo © Adilay Fanficker**

**N**otas (de un año muy pasado): Antes que nada quiero que sepan que no me gustó que el señor Hartman dejara a Dan en el olvido; me hubiera gustado que tuviese una película y desapareciera en ella, o algo así. Bueno, por eso aquí está este fic donde demuestro lo que mi torcida mente le hubiera gustado que ocurriera, ja.

Se podría decir que este es uno de mis primeros fics en este fandom, así que si estoy en lo incorrecto en algo debido a que intento aplicarme en su totalidad a la serie original, díganmelo.

Gracias y disfruten la lectura.

**N**otas (2019):

Okey… francamente este proyecto lo había dejado varado por un montón de tiempo. En serio. Creo que lo escribí un año o dos años después del estreno del episodio "El peor de los enemigos" aquí en México.

No recuerdo muy bien por qué lo dejé de escribir, pero actualmente me estoy viendo la serie otra vez y no pude evitar pensar en este Fanfic.

Para variar, la _yo del pasado _y la _yo actual_, no estamos tan conectadas como antes y las cosas que antes tenía en la cabeza ya no están o han "digievolucionado" en otras cosas más… oscuras. Jejeje, estoy pasando por una etapa…

En fin.

Advierto que el fic es un poco oscuro. No tanto como otros que he escrito, pero tiene lo suyo.

Ojalá les guste y no duden en comentar si así pasa.

Gracias por entrar a esta historia, nos estaremos leyendo.

* * *

**•**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO**

**I**

El Prisionero de su Pasado

* * *

**•**

* * *

A veces, el destino tenía un modo peculiar de demostrar su poder. De reafirmarle a la humanidad que sus decisiones, por pequeñas que fuesen, podrían atraer graves consecuencias, no solo para sus propios futuros sino también a los de muchos otros.

En este caso precisamente, las cosas se habían ennegrecido para el joven héroe, Danny Phantom, quien no sólo; como su alter ego, Daniel Fenton, tomó la decisión equivocada al creer que tenía el derecho de hacer trampa en un examen que "definiría" su futuro por haber sido un defensor de la justicia, sino cometió un segundo error al creer que su castigo por ese "pequeño" crimen se limitaría a una simple reprimenda. Quizás a un castigo mayor como la expulsión del instituto.

Alguien debió decirle que no escuchar a sus amigos con respecto a no hacer trampa, iba a costarle más de lo que hubiese podido imaginar.

_»Danny no quería hacerlo _—trataba de defenderlo Sam.

_»Danny había estudiado, pero tener las respuestas fue demasiado tentador _—comentaba Tucker con un poco de más sentido.

_»Mi hermano se equivocó, pero él… _—Jazmine trató de defenderlo de las acusaciones del señor Lancer, quien había citado al matrimonio Fenton a la Hamburguesa Apestosa para mostrarles el futuro de su hijo menor.

Qué equivocado estaba aquel hombre de estudio también, porque de haber sido un poco más consiente y no haberse dejado llevar por su fastidio y arrogancia; quizás él habría recordado que ese sitio era un peligro debido a los acontecimientos con fantasmas que dañaron el establecimiento y que llevó al local a ser cerrado temporalmente por mantenimiento.

_»Miren el futuro de su hijo _—les había dicho a los padres del chico, señalando los destrozos.

Una cosa inocente llegó a la otra y el mundo tuvo un poderoso enemigo contra el cual lidiar sin saber qué hacer para pararlo o siquiera evadirlo.

Una tarde y ahí estaban todos ellos, Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, Madeline Fenton, Jack Fenton, Jazmine Fenton y el Profesor Lancer. Los más jóvenes reunidos, escuchando la conversación entre los adultos de un tema en especial, _la Famosa Prueba de Actitud_ y donde el profesor de la secundaria Casper no dudó ni un segundo en llamar a los padres del enjuiciado Daniel Fenton para hablarles acerca del futuro de éste al ser descubierto haciendo trampa.

No hubo error ni una acusación falsa llevada por la paranoia el muchacho fue sorprendido en el acto; el profesor Lancer le quitó el examen y le exigió que delante de todos los alumnos se levantase de su asiento, más tarde, él mismo le arrancó el sobre con las respuestas que estaba sobre sus piernas. Ese sobre que el profesor había perdido en el último ataque de fantasmas registrado en la ciudad.

Las piezas encajaron para todo el staff estudiantil.

El chico estaba en la Hamburguesa Apestosa la tarde del ataque, él y sus amigos; Sam y Tucker, junto a otros alumnos. Y sin embargo, era Danny era quien tenía todas las respuestas bien contestadas del examen… o al menos, las preguntas que alcanzó a responder, a diferencia de sus compañeros, quienes tenían resultados más aleatorios; aprobatorios, pero en su caso, nada que les incriminara a ellos como a Daniel.

Lancer, luego de aquella demostración, lo sacó del salón y lo llevó arrastras con la directora del plantel donde se le fue obligado a esperar sentado hasta que sus padres arribasen al plantel. Jazmine se enteró del suceso poco después por Dash Baxter y sus amigos del equipo de futbol que hablaron de ello mientras se burlaban de lo _estúpido _que su hermano era por dejarse atrapar. Ella logró alcanzarles, tanto a sus padres como al señor Lancer que les pidió unos minutos de su tiempo.

En la camioneta anti-fantasmas Fenton, los adultos iban en completo silencio; Danny por su lado, iba tan pálido y silenciado, que Jazmine temía que se desmayase en cualquier momento. Y es que ni su padre estaba hablando, su madre, por otro lado; se veía tan furiosa y decepcionada que su sola mirada bastaba para dejar a cualquiera mudo.

Al llegar a la Hamburguesa Apestosa, Jazmine notó que Sam y Tucker eran amigos realmente leales que estaban dispuestos a abogar por Danny aun si el profesor Lancer les amenazaba con reprobarlos a ellos también por meterse donde _nadie _los llamaba.

Luego, el profesor prosiguió con su discurso sobre el futuro de Danny al ser automáticamente reprobado en la Prueba de Actitud. Y aunque sus amigos y hermana pusieron todo de sí mismos para parar el regaño y ese horrible discurso sobre un futuro miserable, Danny, muy lejos de calmarse, estaba pasando por una fuerte crisis mental que no mejoró, sino empeoró cuando la vida decidió que ya era hora de quitarle a ese muchacho impertinente lo que más amaba, de la forma más repentina y cruel posible.

_»Escuche bien, señor Lancer _—interrumpió Maddie Fenton al profesor, luego de permanecer todo el tiempo callada y de brazos cruzados escuchando el discurso del hombre de principio a fin—. _Estoy consciente de que mi hijo se equivocó, pero yo sé muy bien qué él no es un mal mucha…_

Las palabras de la mujer se cortaron abruptamente cuando un pitido junto a unos movimientos bruscos adentro del establecimiento de comida rápida los alarmaron a todos… menos a Danny, que todavía mantenía la cabeza agachada y la mente en blanco debido a la incapacidad de responder a las palabras de quien era su profesor.

La Hamburguesa Apestosa, el establecimiento de comida rápida a la que la mayoría de los estudiantes de la secundaría Casper asistían después de clases para convivir o mofarse de los docentes… por no decir, sólo del señor Lancer; les había hecho una jugada a los presentes que ninguno pudo pasar por alto:

_Explotó._

Daniel Fenton alias Danny Phantom, pudo sobrevivir a la ola mortal de fuego y pedazos de concreto, metal y líquidos diversos, debido a sus poderes. A su instinto fantasmagórico.

Usar la intangibilidad en cualquier momento de peligro automáticamente como un mecanismo de autodefensa pareció la mayor de sus virtudes durante mucho tiempo, pero fue su más grande defecto en este caso ya que aquella habilidad, algo completamente intencional, le había encarcelado en su propia miseria.

En un hueco en el que caería eternamente sin hallar ningún consuelo.

De haber sabido ese pequeño pero importante detalle, Danny se hubiese esforzado por estar más cerca de todos ellos y volverlos intangibles junto con él al momento de la explosión, pero no, sin darse cuenta; Danny con cada palabra del profesor Lancer iba dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás hasta que… la ola de polvo, fuego y pedazos de vidrio lo traspasaron después de que su cuerpo se hiciera intangible.

Un hecho desafortunado que resultó ser sólo abono a la hora recoger una cosecha los frutos de la desgracia con lo que vendría después.

Más tarde, cuando él despertó, lo hizo completamente desubicado, con la vista borrosa y sin digerir muy bien lo que había ocurrido. Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, tambaleándose y cayendo entre piedras y desechos. Pedazos de metal y rocas coloridas. Y un tenue río de grasa que se acumuló lentamente bajo sus pies.

Sus ojos azules enfocaron todo a su alrededor advirtiendo una tragedia que si bien no lo había matado físicamente, lo había asesinado por dentro, porque un nudo en la garganta y la necesidad de echarse a llorar como un niño pequeño lo embargó.

Estaba completamente solo.

**…**

—¡Ahora mismo nos encontramos en el establecimiento de comida rápida, la Hamburguesa Apestosa! ¡Donde hace algunos momentos ocurrió una gran explosión que ocasionó graves lesiones en tres personas, y la muerte de otros seis! ¡Terrible situación, terrible en verdad! —gritaba una reportera pelirroja de cabello rizado tratando de rivalizar su voz con la de los demás reporteros con maestría—. Sólo hubo un sobreviviente, un joven de quince años llamado Daniel Fenton.

»El chico salió sorprendentemente ileso de la gran explosión, un enigma verdadero. Ahora mismo los oficiales y bomberos tratan de mantener el fuego bajo control y el orden en la ciudad.

Bomberos, oficiales, ambulancias y varios, pero varios reporteros fueron los próximos en aparecer en la escena del _terror_. Para variar, hubo muchísimos heridos que habían tenido la desdicha de pasar por los alrededores cuando ocurrió la explosión.

Sin que Daniel Fenton se dieran cuenta; había anochecido.

Aquel día, sería un punto y aparte adentro de historia, no sólo de Amity Park, sino para todo el mundo, humano y fantasmagórico. El principio de la historia que nutriría por años y años, un entorno de dolor, miedo y destrucción, a manos de un fantasma monstruosos de poderes impresionantes. Ese terrible ser, había sido concebido en la cabeza de un joven héroe que lo había perdido todo, empezando por su amor propio.

Los rostros y las voces del mundo afuera de la confundida mente de Daniel, poco a poco cobraban vida. El peso de la realidad le cayó con demasiada fuerza cuando se vio a sí mismo sentado en una sala blanca con un enorme vidrio negro rectangular a su derecha.

Al otro lado de la habitación, un par de personas veían al muchacho que desde hace varias horas no mostraba signos de estar presente a pesar de que su cuerpo mantenía los ojos abiertos y los pulmones funcionando, destacando su movimiento al expandirse y contraerse.

—¿Ese es Daniel Fenton? —preguntó un caballero rubio, de traje negro, a un policía de uniforme azul fornido y relleno.

El hombre asintió, por lo que el tipo de elegante traje miró al interior de la cámara de interrogación viendo al decaído chico Fenton por el otro lado del vidrio.

El pobre muchacho estaba con la cabeza baja y las manos unidas meciéndose delicadamente hacia enfrente y hacía atrás. Podía entenderlo, al menos; un poco. El oficial había sido abandonado en un orfanato cuando tenía 3 años; ese chico por otro lado, había sido abandonado cruel y sorpresivamente por el destino que había decidido dejarlo solo en el mundo sin derecho a preguntarle si estaba listo para ello.

¿Quién en el mundo podría estar listo para algo semejante?

—Iré con él. ¿Algún familiar a quién podamos contactar? —cuestionó el hombre al oficial nuevamente. Este carraspeó la garganta y contestó:

—No señor, pero hace algunos minutos recibimos una llamada del Alcalde Masters, dice que él se hará cargo del muchacho, al parecer los Fenton fueron amigos suyos.

—Bien, primero hablaré con el chiquillo y después llama al Alcalde para avisar que Daniel llegará a su residencia más tarde, y si hay familiares con los cuales contactar de algún lado a los que podamos contactar, hágamelo saber.

—Sí, señor.

—Ah, ¿y qué me dices de los otros?

—Los restos encontrados y algunos testigos nos indicas que además de los Fenton, habían otras tres personas más. Sus identidades ya han sido confirmadas.

—Dímelas.

—Samantha Manson y Tucker Foley, ambos de catorce años —el hombre rubio trató de no inmutarse, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal por las familias de los chicos. Eran tan jóvenes—. Y el profesor de la escuela Casper, un tal… Josef E. Lancer.

—Me pregunto qué diablos estaban haciendo todos ellos ahí, se suponía que el área estaba tenida como zona peligrosa luego de un ataque de fantasmas, ¿no es así? —mientras hablaba, el oficial no perdía vista del muchacho que seguía en la misma posición sobre el asiento.

—Pues Ron Lancer, un primo del profesor, que vive aquí mismo en Amity Park ha sido contactado y está dando declaraciones junto a otros profesores que afirman que el señor Josef llamó a los padres de Daniel Fenton para charlar con ellos sobre el futuro del muchacho —respondió—. Al parecer, Daniel hizo trampa en un examen o algo así. y él no tenía idea de que el restaurante estuviese a unos segundos de explotar.

Por respeto a la memoria del profesor no iba a insultarlo… pero ganas no le faltaron. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan idiota como para no ver una bomba con forma de un establecimiento de comida rápida arruinado?

—Ya veo, ¿qué más?

—Los familiares de los dos chicos fallecidos ya están llegando para identificar los restos de Samantha Manson y Tucker Foley —chasqueó la lengua—. Qué triste que sólo puedan llevarse unos cuantos restos calcinados y no un cuerpo completo, no quiero imaginarme lo que esas desafortunadas familias van a tener que mirar en la morgue.

—Demonios.

—También hemos hecho llamadas al Gerente de la Hamburguesa Apestosa, según él, se puso un cartel de advertencia para alejar a los presentes y un grupo de especialistas iba a revisar el restaurante… hoy por la tarde.

—Un día después de que explotase. Mira nada más que imbécil.

—Está plenamente cubierto de toda demanda, señor. Sus abogados ya están dispuestos a recibir cualquier caso y debo decir que tienen buenos argumentos a su favor.

El hombre de traje sonrió con arrogancia y enfado. El maldito dinero siempre era una carta a favor de los empresarios para zafarse de la responsabilidad de ser prácticamente los culpables de un accidente que se cargó a más de 12 vidas inocentes y más de 14 heridos que ahora estaban luchando por sus vidas en el hospital, y quien sabe si todas ellas saldrían completos de la sala de urgencias.

—Pues espero que sean mejores de los que seguramente el Alcalde Masters vaya a contratar. Si es verdad que los Fenton y él eran amigos, es seguro que nuestro millonario alcalde no se quedará de brazos cruzados. Y ni qué decir de los Manson; otros ricachones, Samantha era su única hija si mal no recuerdo haber leído —su lástima hacia aquellas jóvenes vidas fue palpable—. Esto quizás se salga de nuestro control.

—Señor, yo sólo espero que el chico esté bien —dijo el oficial preocupado—, desde que llegó aquí no ha hablado, ni bebido ni comido absolutamente nada. Está en completo estado de shock.

—Y no lo culpo, por si acaso, llama a enfermería y que traigan unos calmantes para dormirlo un poco, quizás los necesite —inhaló profundo—. Pero antes, recibe a los Manson, habla con los Foley y hazte cargo del Alcalde Masters, iré a atenderle a él una vez que eché un vistazo a este niño.

—Sí señor.

El oficial asintió y después se marchó dejando al otro hombre y al desdichado Fenton quien desde que fue encontrado, acostado en posición fetal en el suelo quemado y destruido, no había dicho ni una sola palabra; muchos decían que ni siquiera había parpadeado desde que lo levantaron del piso. Cosa que (por impresionante que fuera) muchos consideraban normal.

La puerta del cuarto blanco entonces se abrió y los sentidos de Daniel Fenton se pusieron en alerta total. Aún perturbado por la pérdida sorpresiva de su familia y enormemente deprimido por tener el poder y no haber hecho nada para ayudarlos a todos, aún recorría cada fibra de su ser.

Sí, incluso al imbécil del profesor Lancer que aparentemente no había encontrado mejor lugar para hablar con sus padres que un establecimiento a punto de estallar.

—¿Daniel Fenton? —preguntó el hombre de mediana edad. Rubio y ojos verdes, alto y con voz más ronca que la de su padre, el tipo de traje formal se le acercó como si en su estado, el lado fantasmal de Danny no pudiese hacerlo pedazos antes de que se aproximase 4 metros en su dirección.

Pensar en su padre al verlo lo llevó a su madre. Luego a Jazz.

Tucker…

Sam…

_Dios mío. ¿Por qué no él?_

Danny bajo la mesa, cerró sus manos fuertemente completamente furioso. Ignorando por completo que el hombre esperaba su respuesta.

Ya nada importaba para él.

Que todo y todos se fueran al diablo.

Quería y necesitaba estar solo, y la compañía ya fuera de la mosca que quemó con un diminuto rayo fantasmal que a la vista de la cámara no sería más que una falla de imagen, y la compañía de un policía cualquiera eran lo que menos quería con él.

Era absurdo pensar que hablar de lo mal que se sentía o de escuchar a un fulano que seguramente se ha de estar pasando su sufrimiento por el trasero iba a hacerle algún bien. Pero cuando pensaba en eso, se contradecía casi al mismo tiempo.

¿Estar solo?

_Estás solo._

¿Acaso se podía estar más solo aún?

—Bueno —suspiró el tipo—, escucha Daniel, sabemos que esto es difícil para ti. Pero deseamos saber algunas respuestas y te pedimos que contestes con sinceridad.

«¿Sinceridad?» se preguntó él temblando ligeramente, no porque estuviera nervioso, sino porque estaba tan furioso que deseaba desaparecer a ese idiota que le hablaba de la faz del mundo.

Si el policía supiera por lo que pasaba en esos momentos lo dejaría solo. Solo, como debía ser.

De nuevo la garganta se le resecó y pasar saliva por ella no le fue sencillo.

De nuevo pensando en la soledad.

«Vaya idiota» se dijo a sí mismo mentalmente.

Porque eso era, un verdadero idiota.

—Dime —continuó el hombre—, todos estaban justamente en el lugar de la explosión desde unos minutos antes de que el establecimiento se colapsara, incluso tú, según algunos testigos…

¿Testigos? ¿Qué testigos? ¿Acaso Lancer estuvo diciendo sus sospechas y su _brillante_ plan de llevar a sus padres y a él a la Hamburguesa Apestosa, a los demás profesores?

El interior había pasado rápido de la tristeza a la ira. Estaba lleno de veneno y coraje.

Aunque una parte de él seguía gritando maldiciones y preguntas a todos y a todo. Pero más que nada, no se cansó de lanzar insulto tras insulto hacia él mismo por no haber hecho caso de la advertencia de Sam.

Pero por más que lo quisiera no iba a poder retroceder en el tiempo, eso era imposible.

_»Danny, no _—le dijo Sam cuando él se aferró a las respuestas del examen con malicia y felicidad al pensarse salvado de un terrible destino en un puesto de comida rápida.

En su estúpida e inmaduramente, Jazz no le molestaría si él aprobaba ese maldito examen, es más, él tendría más crédito por ser un chico problema con la mayor puntuación en ese dichoso examen que su muy bien portada hermana mayor. Pero fue demasiado estúpido como para creerse que sería así de sencillo, que esa gloria no iba a traer ningún riesgo.

Como una polilla atraída por el fuego, Danny se dejó llevar.

_»No lo hagas _—le insistió Sam—_, nada bueno saldrá de esto; si no regresas las respuestas al señor Lancer…_

En esos momentos para él la conciencia podría esperar o irse al infierno.

Él debía y merecía aprobar el examen por su trabajo como Danny Phantom, al cual nadie le preguntaba si realmente quería ejercer a tiempo completo. Salvar a la ciudad todo el tiempo y estudiar no era cosa fácil además de que Jazz no dejaba de molestar con sus _intentos _de ayudarlo, cosa que lo irritaba todavía más.

Entonces se le hizo una buena idea no hacer caso a Sam y hacer lo que su perezosa conciencia le mal aconsejó. Se dijo, que para pasar con buenas notas esa dichosa prueba necesitaba de esa bendición, la cual tomó sin medir ni por un segundo las consecuencias.

Su trabajo como héroe no acababa en una cierta hora por lo que antes de siquiera pensar, luego de que Sam y Tucker se fuesen a sus casas, en retractarse sobre abrir el sobre como había estado toda la tarde, el idiota Fantasma de las Cajas volvió a aparecer. Lo que lo llevaba a pensar en cómo iba a machacarlo cuando volviese a verlo.

Ese imbécil bobalicón fue su primera pelea, el fantasma, uno de los principales motivos por los cuales el restaurante de comida rápida explotó. Él y luego Skulker… más tarde Technus…

Los había vencido hasta que la mañana comenzó a iluminarse y su cerebro casi colapsó por la falta de descanso.

Pero sin importar qué tan buen trabajo hiciera como Danny Phantom, falló en proteger a sus seres amados.

Danny Phantom les falló a todos.

¡Y es que él no pudo haberlo predicho!

¡Sabía que Sam se refería a ensuciar su conciencia e ignorar su lado honesto al tomar las respuestas y aprendérselas para aprobar el examen! ¡Pero no deseaba reprobar y ser el hazmerreír de Jazz! ¡Además de que en un principio vio las respuestas del examen como un golpe de suerte por tantas veces que salvó las vidas de los ciudadanos de Amity Park!

¡Él se había ganado el derecho de ser _exitoso _por sus labores!

Qué equivocado estuvo. Y qué estúpido fue al pensar que el destino le sonreiría al convertirse en un tramposo.

Algunos pierden su libertad por robar un banco para salvar la vida de un familiar que se encuentra en un hospital; otros mueren por querer salir de la monotonía de sus vidas o los problemas, usando las drogas y el alcohol. Y él, él sólo iba a copear unas malditas respuestas para aprobar un estúpido examen, y fue castigado duramente por ello.

Él merecía la muerte, él, no ellos.

_¿Por qué no él?_

¡Mierda, mierda!

¡MIERDA!

—Daniel… —llamó el hombre después del indestructible silencio que el joven produjo desde que los paramédicos llegaron y lo sacaron casi sin conciencia para poder tratarlo.

Uno de los médicos incluso dijo que de no ser porque Daniel tenía los ojos abiertos y el pulso, lo habrían dado por muerto.

El hombre rubio suspiró notando el tenso ambiente que estaba formándose.

—Venga, levántate, es hora de que te marches —informó al saber que por el momento no obtendría nada del joven Fenton, probablemente fue demasiado apresurado intentar hablar con él dada su actual condición mental.

…

A Danny en algún otro momento pudo haberle disgustado el hecho de que el Alcalde Masters quisiera cuidar de él en una ausencia de sus padres. Sin embargo, lejos de parecerle un idiota o su archienemigo como antes, Danny creyó que Masters era un buen sujeto después de todo.

Y lo comprobó cuando en la cara del hombre de cabello blanco, se encontraba la tristeza de haber perdido a Madeline y Jack Fenton junto a su primogénita a la cual él no conoció del todo.

Los ojos del Alcalde estaban al rojo vivo y sus labios estaban resecos y partidos por ello; al verse las caras nuevamente, Masters le invitó a pasar antes de ordenar a los empleados que metieran las maletas del chico, en ahora, su habitación.

Masters invitó a Danny a darse un baño luego de palmearle el hombro, sabía que el joven necesitaría estar con él mismo antes que hablar con alguien más, y curiosamente, el adolescente lo entendió bastante bien. Danny incluso le agradeció mentalmente por esa muestra de compasión.

El hombre adulto que era Vlad Masters no estaba mejor que Daniel.

_Maddie, Jack._

Sí, el Alcalde estaba dolido, incluso por la muerte de ese hombre que provocó su mitad fantasmal.

Jamás pensó que ese gordo bocón muriera así; fue entonces cuando Vlad se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le hacía falta como rival y… como amigo incondicional que no le importaba su fama como Alcalde o ser uno de los hombres más ricos de Amity Park, sólo que estuviera ahí.

Pero la envidia y la arrogancia habían quitado la habilidad de reconocer a los buenos amigos y sólo la pérdida de éstos pudo regresárselo. Obviamente, ya cuando era demasiado tarde.

…

Danny por su parte se mantenía estático en esa tina agregada a su nueva habitación. Sólo y sin nada más que hacer.

Nadie podría calmar esa batalla interna que estaba sucediendo por su cabeza; imágenes pasadas donde su madre y su padre peleaban cada navidad por la existencia de Santa Claus, el momento en el que se hizo amigo de Tucker y Samantha y los momentos que compartieron juntos, o aquellos días en los que Jazmine usaba terribles excusas para hacerlo estudiar hasta el cansancio, pero también esos momentos únicos que compartieron como hermano y hermana.

Los abrazos, las sonrisas. Los consejos de su sabionda hermana mayor y las sonrisas que durante años, compartieron ellos dos sin descaro o mentiras.

Ahora, explosiones de diferentes tamaños y ruidos pasaban por su mente como si diversos martillos de distintos tamaños golpearan su cabeza de forma consecutiva con imágenes de su familia, su amigo… y Sam, exploraban ante sus ojos azulados teñidos en rojo, haciéndole llorar otra vez.

El dolor no era compasivo. Y nunca llamaba antes de atormentar a sus víctimas.

Nadie podría calmar la agonía que en esos momentos se alojaba en su interior destruyendo cada emoción positiva de forma sanguinaria.

Estaba solo.

Completamente solo.

Sin una madre a quien pudiera acudir cuando necesitaba consejos para hablar con una chica ajena a Samantha. Sin un padre a quién pudiera culpar por un escape masivo de fantasmas. Sin una hermana mayor la cual hiciera molestar con un patético futuro como esposa de un Don Nadie como Dash Baxter (un futbolista de la escuela sin un inicio de inteligencia en su cabeza) ó con su estúpido osito Einstein. Sin un amigo nerd cibernético a quién pudiera hablarle de chicas o de lo grandiosos que son los videojuegos.

Y sin una amiga vegetariana gótica, de quién pudiera degustar más que de Paulina en el más _profundo_ de los secretos con el miedo de ser rechazado en cualquier intento de acercamiento íntimo. Una chica valiosa a quién pudiera salvar en los encuentros frecuentes contra inútiles fantasmas, o a quién pudiera hacer caso para evitar que hiciera una de sus famosas estupideces de nivel nuclear.

Una pequeña gota de agua salada cargada de sufrimiento e impotencia cayó al agua fundiéndose en el líquido aromatizado que no serviría de nada para lavar su alma.

Danny comprimió sus piernas a su pecho, cubrió su cara con ambas manos rápidamente, y comenzó a gemir amargamente alzando los tensos hombros una y otra vez cuando intentaba conseguir aire para descubrir su verdadero y lastimado Yo entre quejidos y maldiciones.

No deseaba nada más en el mundo que despertar y verse nuevamente en su habitación, en su casa y con su familia rodeado de éstos y sus amigos.

Pero era un estúpido. Por desear algo que sabía muy bien que no recuperaría, y por aun sabiendo eso desearlo mucho más.

**…**

_"El tiempo lo cura todo"._

Daniel Fenton deseaba con muchas ansias, matar al imbécil que había dicho esa estúpida primero, antes que los otros retrasados que lo repetían sin entender el sin sentido que repasaban cual máquinas.

El maldito tiempo no había curado nada en él, ni su dolor ni su ira. Nada de nada. Y con unas cuantas semanas, el muchacho finalmente había perdido la esperanza de que alguna vez lo hiciera.

No podía dejar de pensar ni de llorar por las vidas perdidas que una vez le sonrieron amables, en otras, le gritaban exaltados o molestos. Y más importante, los momentos robados de todos aquellos que lo amaron con el corazón y por culpa suya se habían ido para siempre. La ciudad incluso levantó un monumento en memoria de aquellas personas que. Pero esa cosa en lugar de traerle calma, sólo quemaba más la llaga.

En estos momentos, se le había ocurrido pensar y admitir con la frente en alto que los niños huérfanos eran guerreros aún mejores que él, lo peor era que no eran conocidos ni admirados por nadie. Ellos habían afrontado el abandono familiar con una sonrisa sin recibir a alabanzas o conmemoraciones, y él aún no podía dejar sus dolorosos recuerdos atrás y tratar de seguir con su vida buscando la redención.

No era capaz de ello.

Él no podía hacerlo, él aún no podía librarse de las sombras del pasado ni de la culpa ni del dolor del presente.

No era tan fuerte como una vez pensó ser.

Lo peor era que eso había afectado mucho su vida como _súper héroe_.

Luego de dársele como desaparecido durante varias semanas, los noticieros no tardaron en contar y mostrar en cámaras como repentinamente _Danny Phantom _había estado actuando de forma hostil y poco normal. Donde antes hubo chistes y risas junto al cumplimiento de su deber, ahora había fantasmas atacados de forma tan brutal que los ciudadanos comenzaban a temerle más al propio Danny que a otros fantasmas como Skulker o inclusive al mismísimo Pariah Dark.

Hubo una ocasión en especial, donde el Fantasma de las Cajas tuvo que ser salvado por los Hombres de Blanco antes de que Danny lo quemase vivo en medio de consecutivos rayos fantasmales.

Siempre furioso; cada vez más fuerte y por ende, a cada segundo más peligroso según una entrevista con el líder de los Hombres de Blanco quien advertía a los ciudadanos de un posible y futuro plan para capturar a _Danny Phantom_.

Eso no hizo más que incrementar el nivel de violencia en el chico fantasma quien cada vez menos se tentaba el corazón antes de lanzar ataques no sólo a sus enemigos sino a todo aquel que entorpeciese su camino.

O eso hasta que llegó _ese día_.

—Daniel —le habló Vlad a Fenton con delicadeza.

Luego de una larga sesión de entrevistas donde se le pidió dar opinión sobre el chico fantasma, el cual ahora estaba siendo perseguido, el Alcalde volvió a su mansión donde encontró al chico en su forma humana, viendo nuevamente una fotografía donde estaba él junto a los difuntos amigos y familiares, torturándose una y otra vez con esa fotografía en vez de asistir a clases, aunque no era problema ya que cuando quisiera, el Alcalde se había prometido pagar por un maestro privado o una escuela donde pudieran ayudarle al chico con eso.

—Creo… creo saber el modo de ayudarte —dijo con un toque de duda, sin embargo el Alcalde ya no sabía qué más hacer para ayudar al joven Fenton.

Daniel se negaba a ser atendido por los psicólogos, los psiquiatras, no hablaba mucho con él tampoco a pesar de que Vlad se había esforzado por no ser hostil ni impaciente con el chico cuando éste de pronto se quedaba callado y miraba hacia la nada, ignorándolo. Y toda su rabia acumulada estaba comenzando a ser un grave problema para todos, sobre todo para ese chiquillo tonto.

—¿En serio? —preguntó él sin aliento y sin dejar de ver la foto igual que el viejo amigo de sus padres.

—Sí, pero es algo muy arriesgado.

—No me importa ―dijo casi sin pensar en las próximas consecuencias de su decisión―, sólo quiero deshacerme de este dolor —terminó Daniel quebrando su voz.

Masters entrecerró más los ojos pensando en que probablemente había sido mejor idea llevarlo de viaje a otro país y alejarlo de aquí, con más ayuda psicológica o algo así. Pero ya no había retorno en la propuesta. Además de que Daniel aún no actuaba violento cuando estaba cerca de él por lo que quizás era lo mejor actuar deprisa.

—Quiero librarme de esto, Vlad.

Una vez más. ¿Por qué nadie les advirtió a Vlad y Danny de que eso era un grave error?

**…**

Las noticias de la explosión en la Mansión Masters, la desaparición y posible muerte de Daniel Fenton junto a la presencia del nuevo Danny Phantom que volaba por Amity Park causando destrozos por donde pudiera, eran la comidilla de todos los centros de comunicación durante los próximos años.

Nunca se halló el cuerpo del Alcalde Masters por lo que se le dio por muerto al igual que Daniel Fenton. Todos culparon al nuevo _Danny Phantom_ de ese incidente, siendo juzgado también (además) por la explosión de la Hamburguesa Apestosa de forma automática por el propio gerente de la misma, quien en esos momentos estaba condenado a varios años de prisión por negligencia al cuidado del restaurante y como principal causante de las muertes de los Fenton y los demás afectados por medio de un tardío juicio que se prolongó ya que todos los familiares afectados buscaban justicia; entre ellos los ricachones Manson y el mismísimo Alcalde Masters.

No es que los argumentos del sujeto tuviesen relevancia pero todo resultaba muy sospechoso para todo el mundo.

La apariencia del _nuevo_ chico fantasma era otro punto, uno que nadie recordaba ni recordaría con especial afecto.

Más pálido, más sombrío, más violento, y mucho menos humano que el anterior. Y eso por no decir menos incapaz de sentir compasión o empatía con cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente. Muchos especialistas en fantasmas lo llamaron "un monstruo aún para los de su especie", pues desde su aparición, eran pocos los entes de _su grupo_ los que se atrevían a volver a Amity Park para desafiarlo. Cabe mencionar que todos ellos apenas tuvieron la suerte de escapar de los ataques de chico fantasma, quien en poco tiempo, ya tenía una larga cadena de enemigos tanto fantasmas como humanos a quienes enfrentar, y ninguno le daba una batalla digna por menos de 10 minutos.

De hecho, al principio se le tomó como un _héroe _mejorado ya que había hecho trizas a varios fantasmas que llegaron a aterrorizar a la ciudad; pero muy poco después los ciudadanos cayeron en cuenta de que verdaderamente, este nuevo chico fantasma, estaba haciendo pedazos a sus enemigos sólo para demostrarles que esta ciudad era únicamente de su propiedad.

Y después de un corto tiempo, cuando se quedó sin enemigos con los cuales jugar, _Danny Phantom _encontró una nueva diversión.

Destruía colonia tras colonia, casa tras casa y edificio tras edificio. Muchos intentaron detenerlo, sin embargo les fue imposible lidiar con alguien que podía desaparecer, traspasar paredes o misiles, volar, con fuerza sobrehumana y poderes fantasmales. Cómo por ejemplo: No podía ser eliminado por las armas comunes porque él técnicamente ya _estaba muerto_.

Varios cazadores de fantasmas quisieron atraparlo. Y todos murieron en el intento. Incluso los muy famosos; _"Hombres de Blanco"_ fueron testigos del poder inquebrantable del nuevo villano del mundo humano y de la mismísima Zona Fantasma.

El mundo se volvió un caos.

Sin embargo…

La historia tuvo que cambiar.

…

Clockwork, mejor conocido como _El Maestro del Tiempo_, fue llamado por los _Observadores _para que pudiera evitar ese enorme caos, destruyendo al origen.

Daniel Fenton.

Bien se pudo haber eliminado otra cosa de los hechos que sucedieron pero a los Observadores les encantaba el exterminio de masas, aunque estos lo negaran con ímpetu debido a su escasa moral _perfectamente_ oculta. Sin embargo los planes de Clockwork fueron otros: cambiar al chico, cambiar el futuro y darles a todos una segunda oportunidad cómo Fenton versión adolescente había hecho y merecido.

Pero hubo un problema aun en todo ese parámetro lleno de una nueva luz.

_Dan Phantom_, el fantasma libre de emociones humanas y bañado en sadismo bestial, estaba fuera de tiempo encerrado en un Termo Fenton para la seguridad de la Zona Fantasma y el Mundo Humano, oculto para siempre en el Cuartel de Clockwork, condenado a pasar la eternidad solitario como éste siempre lo deseó.

Todo había sido llevado al olvido.

Pero, ¿cuánto es _para siempre_?

Lamentablemente, el Termo Fenton no era eterno, era un artefacto humano que no le iba a poder parar los pies hasta el final de los tiempos, y para Clockwork ya era hora de deshacerse de ese fantasma. En teoría, el fantasma azul podría hacer que el termo fuera indestructible con sus habilidades del tiempo; impedir que su deterioro se detuviese. Pero eso también beneficiaría a Dan al mantenerlo _vivo_ y por todos los relojes y horas del mundo que Clockwork no iba a hacer algo así.

Además… estaba harto de ser el niñero de ese escandaloso.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que Clockwork entró en un plan para poder erradicar al fantasma más peligroso de la Zona Fantasma, la cual sólo el chico fantasma, tres humanos y los Observadores sabían que aún existía o existió en algún momento.

Dan Phantom debía ser eliminado de una forma u otra. Sí o sí.

Después de todo, el bastardo tenía mucho por lo qué pagar. Incontables vidas, incontables destinos… quizás al final todos ellos tendrían al final su venganza… aunque no lo supiesen debido al cambio en el rumbo del destino.

El Maestro del Tiempo sabía los caminos disponibles del futuro una vez que Dan estuviese libre; y sorprendentemente estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo ya que las buenas opciones estaban a su favor. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo echaría una mirada a Amity Park del presente, ese que no estaba en llamas, para ver la situación actual de todos los futuros involucrados en su nuevo plan. Sólo para asegurarse de que nada ni nadie iba a cometer una acción que entorpeciese su misión y por ende algún futuro que al mundo le beneficiaría.

Clockwork podía saberlo todo, pero hasta el más sabio o el más listo podía equivocarse; siempre lo había dicho: la equivocación no es solamente humana y Clockwork ya había cometido varios errores antes como para no meditar sus acciones con sumo cuidado.

Echó una mirada desde su portal.

Todo normal, todo tranquilo, un día más de soleado verano en la ciudad que debía su vida al fantasma Danny Phantom y al humano detrás de su máscara heroica, Daniel Fenton.

Sí… y también a todos los otros demás fantasmas que se habían negado con la petición de dejar de causar destrozos en el mundo humano; eso sin olvidar a los humanos que habían cooperado también con ello. La delincuencia mundial había bajado un 30%, sorprendentemente. Los fantasmas que invadían las ciudades eran cada vez más escasos a excepción del Fantasma de las Cajas y su insoportable hija.

Clockwork, por su lado, consideraba a ambos fantasmas muy divertidos.

Al escuchar un _pum, pum… _Clockwork desvió su mirada a la _residencia_ de su mayor dolor de cabeza.

Esos sonoros golpeteos al otro lado de una puerta reforzada de metal fantasmal rodeada con luz azul le dijeron con claridad que muy pronto esa prisión, ni mucho menos el termo, iban a ser un impedimento para que Dan Phantom regresara al juego.

Debía moverse rápido.

**—FIN DE CAPÍTULO—**

* * *

_Ojalá les haya gustado. Francamente pienso que la historia de Dan Phantom fue tomada muy por encima por lo que pienso yo, que debía extenderse aunque sea un poco antes dar por iniciado oficialmente el fic. Este no es un prólogo ya que también se agrega al Clockwork del presente y el capítulo se me hizo demasiado largo para ello. _

_Por otro lado, no soy muy buena con el drama pero me encanta exponer tragedias lo mejor que puedo. Así que si me dicen que les saqué por lo menos una lágrima, me daré por bien servida jaja._

_Aclaro que edité el capítulo a mi actual estilo de narrativa y espero que no hayan tantos errores gramaticales. Disculpen si se me escaparon algunos._

_¡Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo episodio!_

* * *

_**R**eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más.


End file.
